Johnny Corvega
Johnny Corvega is the Warchief of the Motor City Union. He was elected to the post in 2281 when the Unitary State was formed. Early Life Born in Frigerator Town in 2247 as the son of a prostitute, he couldn't wait to escape and see the world outside. At the age of 13 he went off as a caravan aid. The physical labour was never his favorite but the chance to take potshots at tribals and raiders with a pipe rifle was always fun. When he had saved enough money he struck out on his own, scavenging the wastes with a crew of other former caravan drivers, guards and grooms. They fell on hard times and turned to robbing travelers. This was lucritive for a while until one of the people he robbed ended up in the same town and a gun fight broke out, two of his friends were killed and they had to go on the run. He drifted to the west, working for a time as a fieldhand in the People's Republic before taking up an opportunity on a long haul caravan far to Chicago. He stayed there for several years, scavenging and doing odd jobs. Eventually came back to Fort Wayne on a Radrunner caravan in 2276. The city was at war and he signed on as a mercenary with a small outfit. They were hired by Safe Arbor to supplement its forces in the south of the city. He stayed on with them for 18 months until their contract expired. Was hired by a private interest to ambush a caravan of Vault 37 dwellers, most of them were killed. Corvega was wounded and spent six months laid up. He had spent most of his savings on his treatment and when word reached him of mercenary work in Flint he took the opportunity. Battle of Flint Flint was under the control of a religious faction known as the 'Testament'. Full name was the Testament of the Old Flame, they were formed shortly after the bombs fell by survivors who felt that the war was the wrath of God. They had spread their faith to other survivalist groups and controlled Flint and its surrounding area. They had frequently clashed with the Vault Dweller empire to the north, and following their destruction by the Peninsular Empire, the Testament prepared for war. When the Peninsular Empire arrived at the outskirts of the city in 2280, the Testament recruited mass numbers of mercenaries. Corvega was one of these mercenaries. He fought against the Peninsular Empire during the brief conflict which saw the highly organized and well equipped Hoplite army smash through the Testament fanatics and their mercs. Corvega barely escaped with his life as the city fell. Shaken, he returned to Detroit, expecting the Peninsular Empire to be on his heels at any moment. Motor City Union In his home community of Frigerator Town, he began to warn people of the threat. His warnings were backed up by the refugees streaming in. In 2281 the motor city union was formed for mutual defense. Large numbers of former raiders and mercenaries were hired to bolster defenses while a home guard of citizens is trained to defend the homeland.